


The Literal Fall

by romanticblossom



Series: Bellarke Kissing Tropes [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fluff and Humor, Plot What Plot, because they would be, cause that's my M.O., everyone makes fun of bellarke, fluff and humor without plot, in a society of ark + the 100 and bellarke are the main leaders, so this is a future canon fic, the delinquents are going crazy, this fic is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticblossom/pseuds/romanticblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke had a fight over something stupid (everyone is sure) and things can always get stupider.</p><p>(especially when they end up kissing each other by accident)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Literal Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second bellarke kissing tropes one shot, set in a different universe than the first one. (don't you worry, i'm thinking about the sequel)
> 
> So this is the "Accidental Kiss" trope
> 
> And I sure hope you guys remember the Lion King. If you don’t then… idk maybe it’s a good idea to watch the “can you feel the love” scene on youtube. Don't ask, it’s just a nice scene to watch.

Bellamy and Clarke hadn't spoken to each other for a week.

The adults were absolutely baffled. Clarke and Bellamy didn’t fight each other. They fought the adults, _together_.

 

(They fought the grounders, they fought the mountain men, they fought the entire damn moon and the whole wide Earth but always _together_ ).

 

The 100, or the 47, had a different opinion. And they’d be more annoyed at their leaders’ antics if they weren’t so telling; like, there was absolutely nothing serious to worry about so they had time fight over (the recently built) smoke house shifts and whether or not they should expand the camp borders.

 

(Jasper swore on the last chocolate cake he had ever eaten that was the reason of their latest quarrel, the _stupid_ borders. Miller still thought it was the new Mess hall and Raven just laughed at their faces saying the reason was _obvious,_ but she always failed to mention which it was.

Or she expected them to understand what she meant when she raised an eyebrow.

They did)

 

So after spending a whole week of glaring contests, unnecessary shoulder bumps, verbal sparring matches that would make even Kane blush and an overall insufferable dose of moodiness, Bellamy declared by the end of the week that he’d be surveying the woods around Camp Jaha.

The reason? Well, he wanted to know if it was safe to expand their limits.

Clarke’s glare was so sharp that Abby was sure she’d fling a knife at his chest right then and there. The girl suddenly lifted her chin and crossed her arms, “I’m coming with you.”

The boy mimicked her, crossing his arms across his chest and setting his lips into a thin line, “Good,” he raised his eyebrows,” I’m leaving in one hour.”

“Good.” She pricked her nose and refused to break eye contact.

“Great.” His voice went higher and he marched out of their council meeting room.

The blond closed her hands into fists, taking a deep breath before leaving.

“Great. Meeting adjourned.” Kane said unaffected and Abby glared at him.

“I thought it was an interesting meeting.” Wick pointed out sarcastically, scratching the back of his head.

“Didn’t Bellamy say he was _against_ expanding the borders at the last council meeting?” Abby inquired.

 

* * *

 

 

Since no one _ever_ thought that it was a good idea to leave two unbalanced people _alone_ with all those pointy branches and piercing rocks available around them, Kane and Abby sent Miller and Murphy with them. Then Kane himself decided he should go too for good measure.

Then Abby caved in to her apprehensions and went as well.

Walking ahead of everyone, and probably forgetting why they were walking in the woods in the first place, Bellamy and Clarke were arguing loudly.

“ _Urgh_. What was it this time?” Murphy asked Miller from where they walked a few feet behind the duo.

“Something about the camp perimeter.” The boy mumbled, shaking his head as the council members only watched them.

“Are you serious?” the other whipped his head around,”Oh, that’s _just great_ , so I’m here walking in these _damn_ woods, risking to get a spear in my chest, just because those two royal pains can’t get over themselves?” he scoffed as he kicked some rock.

Miller actually snorted, “You’re lucky you weren’t around when Clarke tried to find some forest herbs on her own. She got lost and when she got back, 6 hours later, Bellamy was climbing the walls.” He looked at the ground and shook his head slightly, remembering all the yells and shouts of that night,” For a week, Clarke would tell everyone who asked for her help to ‘ _suck it up’_ unless they were literally dying. Jasper cried and Raven almost blew Clarke up. But, the worst part was Bellamy. We had to hear his ‘No Man for Himself, We’re a team, we need to have trust and support each other if we want to be strong and survive” motivational speech at every single meal, for two weeks. At that point I didn’t want to be strong and survive, I just wanted my damn food.”

Murphy raised an eyebrow “Why do I suddenly feel like being tortured by grounders wasn’t such a bad alternative?”

“Because it wasn’t.”

As Murphy chuckled, Abby furrowed her eyebrows and Kane raised an eyebrow.

 

* * *

 

 

They were fighting for who knew how long.

 

(It might have been just minutes but those were enough)

 

Murphy groaned before (finally) yelling,” I think we should split up. We’ll go that way and-“when the two in front of them kept waving their hands around and arguing with each other, not even indicating they’ve heard him, he sighed, “and you don’t care.”

He walked down the hillside, not caring to look back and check if the others were following him or the co-leaders.

 

(they were following him

He was actually surprised to see Abby there but he bet _even the ice Queen_ could get a headache from the walking-talking-pigheaded phenomenon called _BellamyandClarke_.

Besides, Abby could still watch them from where they walked.)

 

* * *

 

Still oblivious, still harsh and fuming, Bellamy was exclaiming,” You can’t honestly think -“

She sighed sharply and scowled at her frustrating co leader, “Yes. Yes I do think we need more space for our camp. I told you that many times already.” She stopped walking to stand on top of a large tree root as Bellamy, who was slightly ahead, turned around to face her,” I won’t change my mind.”

He scoffed, “tell me something new, princess.” She pressed her lips together and before she could yell at him, he went first, “I’m not saying we don’t need it, I’m saying that I don’t trust the grounders. They have a history of breaking their word and getting us killed, in case you forgot.”

It was her time to snort, _yeah_ they had argued about that a 999 times already too. He crossed his arms and glared at her. The blonde took a step forwards, ready to voice her reasons for the thousandth time, but her right foot slipped on the mold and dampness of the tree root.

Clarke made a quick _Oooof_ sound as Bellamy widened his eyes and opened his arms out of instinct.

“Clarke, be carefu-“ he was able to shout before she fell on top of him and they were suddenly tumbling down the hillside like the _freaking_ Lion King.

And as their world twirled, Clarke thought about their fall and how it was long, rocky and hard. How being together would either soften the blow or make it easier for them to break their necks.

 

(The _literal_ fall that is, of course.

 It’s not like there was _any other kind of fall_ she could be thinking or talking about concerning herself and Bellamy)

 

They did stop rolling down the small hill at some point without breaking anything.

Bellamy hit the ground first, back against the ground with a strained grunt. Clarke fell right where she started, on his chest.

Except, she fell a little higher than the first time, barely registering what had happened until seconds later, when her head was on the crook of his neck, her blond hair all over the place as his cheek against hers.

As she faced the dirt before shutting her eyes forcefully, Bellamy just stared at the sky with wide eyes.

_Well… That was…. That was something._

They felt their brains shutting down as they processed what happened before Clarke hit the ground (or, actually, Bellamy) completely. It was right before the fall was over; that unmistakably tingling shock feeling of mouth against mouth, as Clarke’s lips rubbed against his top lip

 

(or maybe, and probably, against his whole face, he figured-

He remembered watching her descending from the sky itself in _slow motion_ , crashing her face against his, unceremoniously falling mouth first, _feelings later_. Managing to trace his chin, jaw and cheek before finally stopping around his neck.

And, _oh,_ she did find his lip before that, _perfectly_ allowing them to mingle their breaths and feel each other’s skins burning with the touch. _)_

 

 _But…._ it all happened for barely a couple seconds, so…. _Maybe, just maybe…._ no one had noticed it.

The sound of laughter kinda crashed and burned all of their hopes and when Bellamy looked around and Clarke raised her head, they found Miller ( _of all people)_ leaning on his rifle, eyes crinkled and laughing his _buttocks_ off.

Murphy was downright bending over, slapping his knees and cackling so hard he had to hold his stomach at some point.

Abby was the only one who looked completely horrified

 

(And, no, not because her daughter had nearly meet sweet death after rolling down on a freaking forest.)

 

Even Kane was having a hard time staying serious as a smirk suddenly formed itself on his face.

The duo managed to look murderous even if they were both a beautiful color of red and splayed in a mess of limbs on the dirty ground, but their audience was unfazed.

All they could do was hope that _someway, somehow_ Miller and Murphy wouldn’t tell anyone, especially their friends –no, scratch that- especially _Jasper_.

 

(Because, otherwise, they were going to _kill_ them.

Heck, they’d kill Kane if they needed to.

Abby would probably kill herself before telling anyone that her little girl kisse- had an _accident_ with _-_ that delinquent, rebellious _boy_ )

 

 

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke hadn't spoken to each other for a week.

 

However, for a completely different reason than the previous week. And it was almost _endearing_ if it wasn’t so _frustrating_.

Because that time, instead of death glares, they averted their eyes every single time. Instead of bumping shoulders when they left any sort of room, they avoided any physical contact – going as far as walking in literal circles around each other.

(There was the alternative too, when they were too distracted or trying to avoid eye contact too badly and accidentally bumped into each other; which caused them to widen their eyes and stammer sloppy excuses before nearly _running_ away like little cowards.)

And forget about the sparring matches, they communicated in hurried quiet mumbles.

 

(if they talked to each other at all, which they _didn’t)_

 

The week passed and it looked like Miller or Murphy had kept the _incident_ to themselves. By that same time, Bellamy and Clarke had to admit to themselves that a week ( _two, two weeks in a row_ ) was enough – people needed them, as a team, to pull themselves together because if they let their society in the lonely hands of the rest of the council (namely, Kane, Abby, Wick and Raven), everything would just crumble and break into havoc and flames.

 

(it’s not that they are _stubborn_ and _controlling_ , it’s just the way that _it is_ )

 

Which was why Clarke ended up by Bellamy’s table during lunch. He looked up at her from his plate, widening his eyes for a moment and swallowing hard.

“We need to talk,” she said and he set his lips in a thin line before nodding as he looked down at the table. She looked at her feet.

If Bellamy were to be honest, he was about to do just the same thing – seek her, tell her they should speak. But what would he say? They should just forget about _It_? _That_ wasn’t happening any day soon for him.

Clarke herself didn’t know what to say either. Rational and all, a big _non_ rational part of her wouldn’t let the accident be forgotten.

 

(she refused to call it irrational for some foreign reason)

 

“Look-“ they said at the same time, causing them to snap their heads up.

Bellamy only blinked and Clarke smiled tightly before sitting down.

“it was just an accident,” she nearly choked out.

He gulped, “Yeah.”

They stared for a second before their eyes slowly found each other’s lips and they glanced away at the same time.

 _(_ Yeah _, that_ was doing the _opposite_ of helping.)

Bellamy cleared his throat and forced himself to face the girl again, who was still looking away.

“So… I think we should expand our borders.”

Clarke turned her head back so quickly that she felt dizzy.

He clenched his jaw and released a shaky breath.

She smiled.

It was small at first but, suddenly, the blonde was unable to control the corners of her mouth as they formed a grin. He blinked in surprise before smiling back.

If before they couldn’t even look at each other, now they couldn’t look anywhere but. Their smiles just kept getting bigger and more ridiculous. Clarke felt her cheeks beginning to burn and Bellamy laughed, small and warm, bringing a twinkle to his eyes.

“I can see what’s happening,” Monty emerged at their side, sitting beside Clarke.

The duo jumped at the sound, turning their heads to him in sync as their eyes widened.

“Wh- What?” they nearly squawked.

“And they don’t have a clue.” Miller said exasperatedly, sitting beside Bellamy.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows,” Who?”

Jasper walked towards them out of nowhere, arms open and beaming, “They’ll faaallll in loooveee and here’s the bottom line!” he put his hands on his hips and itched his chin, “Our…. 47 is down to… 45”.

Not noticing how utterly homicidal Bellamy looked, Clarke wrinkled her forehead so deeply it would give her a headache later.

 

_What the-_

 

 _“_ Caaann yooouu feeeelll the loooove tonight” ten pretty soon to be murdered people materialized behind Jasper and started singing completely off-key.

“TonIiiiiggghhtt” five more delinquents showed up, also singing awfully as Miller and Monty stood up to join the rest of the group.

Clarke could barely contain her shock and embarrassment as she watched Monty, Jasper and Fox moving their hips and throwing their fists in the air- performing the most awkward dance she has ever seen and , _dang it,_ they were singing so badly they’d probably start another war.

She would worry more about it if her jaw hadn’t dropped because she realized _that song was awfully familiar._

 

_(Something about overplayed childhood movies on the Ark and lions and kings and this tune plus two characters tumbling down a hillside before they kis-)_

 

 “It is wheeerree we aaarreeee,” Octavia was singing especially loud, Raven and she were basically screaming and doing little dancing moves.

 “It’s enough to make kiinnggs and vagaboooooonds, believe the very besssttt” Harper, Monroe and Miller hit the strained note louder than others but _never_ louder than Jasper.

Then everyone was laughing so hard they could barely continue the song and that was when Bellamy and Clarke finally glanced at each other.

One clench of jaw and one curt nod later and they were on their feet, glaring at their _supposed_ friends. She crossed her arms and he quickly grabbed his rifle, which was on the table, loudly clicking the safety off.

The laughter _and_ the chuckles _and_ the giggles stopped.

 

* * *

 

 

“Told you that would work”

“Yes. But Abby wasn’t pleased.”

Kane and Murphy observed from afar as fifteen delinquents ran around yelping while their two leaders just stood still watching them, finally putting the house in order without moving a finger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeap. So that was small but, you know what they say about those stories that are in your head and demand to be written.
> 
> If you didn’t remember the Lion King scene then SHAME ON YOU and go watch it on youtube right now.
> 
> Don’t forget to review :)
> 
> PS: you know bellamy wouldn't hurt the kids, right? It was just to piss them off and shut them up and he didn't do anything. You know that right??? haha


End file.
